dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fortune in Lies
A Fortune in Lies is a song by Dream Theater. It appears as the first track on their album When Dream and Day Unite. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar, Lyrics * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboards * Charlie Dominici - Vocals Lyrics "For the first time in a long time ...everything was right in my world... and then I woke up." I can remember when, In the unity of our five-day sessions Not even once did we hear the siren song What kind of imagination Asleep in some lyrical coma Who's vain futile memory Could have been so wrong? You can make a fortune in lies You can keep a giant alive You can ride the red Until everybody smiles A trifling euphoria was such an untimely religion Maybe your life can explain the reason for my indecision Here is a poor man, the heart of this monster creation He said we both will be heroes and I was led into temptation You can make a fortune in lies You can keep a giant alive You can ride the red Until everybody smiles Can you show me your gold and your silver? A hero in frozen water Now you've made a fortune in lies and you kept a giant alive You rode the red You rode the red Analysis According to Petrucci, the song is about a friend of the band's that was arrested for theft and the experiences gained from that. The lyrics are considerably abstract, and no direct references are made. The spoken word quote at the beginning of the song is taken from an unnamed television documentary on prison, which is the only direct reference. It is unknown who exactly the subject of the song is, with Petrucci only offering the vague "a friend". Tone A Fortune in Lies is a heavier song, which fits in with the rest of the album it's on. It could be described as an anthem, and is a popular song when played live. Live Performances A Fortune in lies, much like the rest of the album, does not get performed live by the band very often, though it is performed more often than many of the other songs on it. Live performances of the song are straightforward, with no drastic changes. In some instances while performing A Change of Seasons, Dream Theater will end the song with the first three notes of A Fortune in Lies. Appearances * When Dream and Day Unite - Original recorded version * Another Day - Live version * Through Her Eyes - Live medley * Live at the Marquee - Live version * When Dream and Day Unite Demos - Instrumental demo version, vocal demo version and pre-production demo version * When Dream and Day Reunite - Live version * New York City 3/4/93 - Live version * Voices: A Tribute to Dream Theater - Cover version by Evil Wings Category:Songs Category:When Dream and Day Unite Era